To study a specific virus-induced neoplasm to determine if different types of lymphocytes may be rendered neoplastic by the same virus and, if so, under what conditions the type of lymphocyte transformed may be altered. At the same time it is proposed to determine how the course and pathogenesis of the lymphoma may vary with the type of lymphocyte transformed.